


Forgive me

by Emperor_of_Rakuzan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Depression, I dont know why i always pick on lance, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, but not really, he's really my baby, im sorry, theres some Klance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/Emperor_of_Rakuzan
Summary: He hopes they can forgive him. It's just a passing thought though. How can you expect someone else to forgive you if you can't even forgive yourself?





	Forgive me

The war was just starting. We thought we won when we got Lotor on our side, and when we were making the empire drop like flies. Everything was as planned after Allura and Lotor came back from Altean Olympus. Allura was now an alchemist just like her father, and everything was fine. Until the dead of the night when the Galran rebellion struck us, and we didn't have time to get to our lions. At least, not everyone did.

My room was always near the hangers, so when I got into red, he instantly started the systems for battle. I got one look at what I was facing, and just hoped the others could come. They didn't though. I tried reaching the comms, but it didn't work. They must not have had their helmets. I knew they were alive, the castles particle barrier was put up almost instantaneously, and I guess they tried their hardest to get to their lions and it didn't work.

I was distracted for one second when I caught glimpse of Hunk motioning to come back to the castle. One second was all it toke for the galra to fire up all of their ion cannons and focus on red. We didn't stand a chance. 

We managed to miss the brunt of the hit, but one shot landed with enough force to knock reds systems out, and me as well.

The force of the hit threw me back into my seat hard enough to crack a few of my ribs. The rupture sent a shock throughout my body that caused my rib cage to collapse on itself and my heart stopped. 

I never stood a chance. 

When I woke up, I was staring at my own body. I was behind Hunk who had his hand on someone's shoulder. Is that Keith? Yeah, i'd know that mullet anywhere. I tried to smile, but sadness erupted in me when I looked at my body. My armor was taken off for an evaluation of my body. I suppose it was the Altean equivalent of an autopsy. There was a towel covering my crotch, but just barely. The rest of my body was on display.

The scars on my stomach and thighs were on display for everyone's eyes. The only people I tried to hide it from. 

"There was this tape that Lance made a few months back when we were about to take the fight to the Galra. He didn't know if he would make it out, so he made a tape and told me to only listen to the tape with everyone, and only if something were to happen to him." Hunk said, and I looked down. I remember that.

"Why would he make a tape if we were all going to the Galra?" Pidge asked, and Hunk shrugged.

"Pidge, for once stop over-analyzing the situation. Lance gave a Hunk his dying wish, don't question it. Hunk, play the tape." Keith said, and Coran came back with some of my clothes.

"If you all would leave. I will join you in a tick, just need to get him dressed." Coran said, and everyone left, including me. By now I figured I was a spirit waiting to go to the other side. I never thought spirits were real, but Aliens are real so why not? I sat down on the floor, and looked at everyone. That was the first time I really saw everyone's expression. Shiro looked grim and scary. Hunk looked like he had been crying and just ran out of tears as he played with the tape in his hands. Pidge looked like she was trying to find a way to make an equation in which I wasn't dead. Allura looked like she had been crying as well, but she looked more together than Hunk did. 

Keith broke my heart.

His mullet was covering his eyes, but I could sense that they were red from tears forcing their way out in private and not being able to sleep. His legs were crossed, as were his arms, and he looked as if he was trying to convince himself it wasn't real. 

But it was.

It broke my heart.

When Coran came out and sat down, Hunk set the tape down and Coran put it in this weird contraption that kind of looked like a tape player? I didn't really know. I could just feel the depression in the room. I dreaded what I was about to say. The tape played.

"Hey guys," Myself spoke and I sat next to Keith on the floor. Maybe if I tried hard enough I could pretend I was still here with them. "If you're listening to this, im dead. No whats or buts, or ways around it. There isn't some holy way to make it better, and i'm not coming back. It's a depressing truth, but it's real.

If I died, I know there are things that I never told you that you deserve to know. Let's start with Hunk. Hunk, you were my best friend. The best friend a guy could ask for. You always listened even when you had no idea what I was saying, and you always made the world a little brighter. I never thanked you for letting me rant to you, or for hugging me when I was falling apart. You always made the best food and I will always treasure you, even in the after life.

Pidge-No, Katie. Ill call you by your name because this is serious. You are an amazing person, and I beg you not to miss me to much. I know Hunk will be there for you, and Shiro too. I owe you an apology for going and dying on you, because I know that you don't deserve to have to see anymore deaths. I appreciated you, even in our dark times.

Shiro, buddy, how are you?" I heard my voice crack, but my eyes were glued into space as my senses were filled with the words I hoped no one had to listen to. "I hope you're okay, because it would suck if you weren't. You are the back bone of Voltron, and everyone needs you to be strong. So do me a favor and not cry or anything like that. I trust my best friends in your hands, so please don't let me down.

Allura. Hi. I don't know what else to say but thank you. You were someone to relate to, and to come with for problems. Sure, you turned me down and broke a heart a few times, but I put that behind me so you don't have to worry. Don't take this the wrong way, but I worry for you the most. You lost your family, the paladins of old, your planet, and I hoped you wouldn't have to lose any of us either. I guess happiness wasn't written in the stars was it? I'll miss you." I said and Allura broke down. Coran went to her side, and watched the tape.

"Maybe that's enough-" Coran got cut off.

"No. If the princess can't handle it, then take her to her room. Let us who want to hear listen." Keith said, and the tape started again.

"Coran, oh Coran. Between you and me, take care of everyone. Even Shiro. I can see it now, you're holding the princess while she cries because honestly this this depressing. You were always a father figure to me. I don't know if you do, but I never had a dad on Earth. Or rather, I did, and he left after Marco was born. Marco is my brother, but that is another part of this whole depressing speech. Anyways, I kind of looked up to you, because you were always the funny guy but wise at the same time. You always had the answers, so I guess you have something now to say. I just want you to do me a favor as well, and take care of everyone.

Now Keith. I don't know how to put what I feel into words. You were my best friend after Hunk, no offense Pidge. You would fight me in the training deck, make fun of me when I made dumb choices, and understood how I felt. When you found the makeshift blades I made, you only toke them and hugged me. You were never an affectionate person, so I was dumbstruck. I don't know if you could tell by my expression. You didn't say anything, but sat there for what seemed like hours.

After that, you would come into my room unannounced and just sit with me. You would polish that weird knife of yours, or read some book you found at the space mall that by some miracle was in English. Sometimes you would just fall asleep, but you were just always there. I hate to blame it on pity, but I thought it was. That was until I found your scars, and I realized you empathized with me. You meant so much to me man, and i'm sorry our friendship burned young. I think sharing a drink at a pub down on earth when this is all over would have been nice.

Now all of you, i'm so sorry. I want you to look at the bright side though. I was expendable, and nothing more or less. Hunk, Pidge, and Keith can always find solace in each other. Allura, Shiro, and Coran can always just ignore their feelings. Anyone can shoot a gun, so let's not make a big deal of it okay? Ill see you guys in the after life." The tape stopped, and Keith stood up.

"Idiot. You weren't expendable, and not everyone can just shoot a gun." He said and finally lifted his head. There was an evident wetness gathering at his eyes, and it broke my heart. "Im going to the training deck." He said and left. Hunk said he was going to the kitchen, Pidge went to green, Allura went to her room, Coran was going to start preparing a decent onto a planet they can bury me on, and Shiro went to go walk around the castle. 

All that was left was me and the broken pieces of my friends they left behind.

"That was awfully nice, but we're on a schedule." I heard someone say and looked up to see a man checking something off his list.

"I want to live." I said and the man chuckled.

"You want to live now?" He asked and I ducked my head and nodded. 

"Yes."

"Then how about a deal?" The man asked, and my heart hurt.


End file.
